Love Me Tender
by Superagaentv
Summary: Round 12 Qudditch Leaue Fanfic Competition


_An: Prompt: write a Non romantic James and Lily Fic_

* * *

 _I want her._

 _I_ need _her._

 _I have to have her._

 _She's mine._

 _She's meant for me._

* * *

"Do you agree?" She asked gently, leaning into her friend's space so that her voice might be more muted.

"In?" Marlene sniffed, tilting her head. "Oh, that. I can't believe in the alternative, can I."

"There is a small amount of bad in everyone," Lily replied, smoothing the fabric of her light brown dress. It did not take an analyst to see that the young witch had feelings for the person in question. "Even an animal is capable of terrible things."

"An animal does not do _bad_ things on an annual basis." Marlene stated, refuting the argument. "I can already anticipate the anxiety he will cause."

"But-"

"Lily, darling - sweet- Lily." Marlene sighed, turning from her task. "You are too kind. Do you really believe that Severus can change? He's one of them now."

Lily's face changed, and she tucked a strand of her dark red hair behind a freckled ear. "I'm a Muggle, and I can live anywhere."

"Apart from you, many wizards can't see the appeal." Marlene huffed, smiling at the younger woman. "You appear so much older than you are, and wiser -"

"You will approve of James." Lily replied, meeting the raven haired woman evenly, before reaching for an apple from the bowl on the table next to her. "He is everything a wizard is supposed to be. Tall, dark, supposedly handsome. A total and complete git."

"He is appropriate?" Marlene asked, cringing at idea of the reply.

"You are such a snob." Lily muttered, between bites, making her friend laugh.

"When should I expect his arrival?"

"I am under the assumption he shall arrive today," Lily rose, walking to the window. "In fact, I think that is him now."

* * *

"I'm really glad you changed your mind, Lily," James was saying. She had only agreed to go on this date with him to shut him up, he never listened when she said no anyway. "I've really changed."

 _I'll bet,_ she thought, forcing a smile.

"So," she started, finding no conversation pieces coming to mind. "How's Defense Against the Dark Arts going?"

"Really well," he beamed, looking at the tea as it arrived. People were staring at them, surprised to see the too Gryffindors out together. Everyone knew how much she disliked him. "I'm able to produce a patronus, did I tell you that?"

"No," she shook her head, picking up her tea. As she did so, she crossed her legs under the table, accidently kicking James in the shin. "Oh, sorry," she muttered, putting her cup down to look under the table. "Did I hurt you?"

"You could never hurt me," he grinned, something amiss in his reaction – but she couldn't understand why she suddenly felt so uneasy. Taking a few sips of tea, he leaned forward. "How is it?"

Her head felt woozy, the room starting to spin. The hue on the edges of her eyes was suddenly pink and orange, and all she could smell was the earthiness of his hair. "Woah."

"Good, isn't it," he said gently, reaching across for her hand. She nodded, her tummy filling with butterflies, her mind screaming against a cage of pink and red, rose scented, bars. "I made it myself."

"We're in a tea shop," she giggled, taking his hand. " _They_ make tea."

"Yes, but what about what goes in the tea?" he said darkly, his voice barely a whisper.

"Like, sugar?" she asked, tilting her head.

He nodded, smirking at her. "It's sugary sweet," he cooed. "so drink up."

* * *

She couldn't fight it, it was so strong.

She hated him, loathed him, but she here she was, trying on wedding dresses. Her friends were beside her, oblivious to her internal suffering. She wanted out. To be free to feel her own emotions again.

But all she could think of was James. He filled every crevice in her mind and body, her blood pumped at the same time as his. Her every thought was of him, for him. Her own body betrayed her, time and time again.

It made her sick.

It made her want to cry, scream, shout – anything to get away.

"What about this one?" Marlene asked, looking at a lacy thing.

"James wouldn't like it." She muttered, looking at her hands. They seemed less pink, the colour fading at the edges of her eyes.

"And what James likes, he gets, right?" Marlene snickered, giggling suddenly with Emily. "Are you really saving yourself for the wedding?" she continued, not looking at Lily.

"Yes," she heard herself say, feeling the potion wearing off. "but I don't think I can do this."

 _Help me,_ her thoughts screamed, _can't you see I am not myself!?_

"Oh sweetie," Molly said gently. "It's normal to be nervous on your big day."

 _I'm not nervous,_ her thoughts pleaded, _I'm being drugged Molly!_

"Yeah, everyone gets nervous before the big night. It will be fine," Marlene added. "I'd be nervous too, waiting until my wedding night."

 _Save me,_ she thought, _someone help me._

"I don't love him," she heard herself say, sitting, suddenly dizzy. He had been feeding her love potions for so long, her body was used to them. Wanted them. _Needed_ them. "I do not love James."

"Of course you do," Molly said, her voice a hushed whisper. "You love him so much."

"Love," his voice echoed through her head, tears silently shed as she met his eyes. "I brought you some tea and a sandwich. I know, I know, I'm leaving. But you have to eat." James handed her the items, kissing her forehead. "Come one love, eat something, for me."

She wanted to throw it across the room and cry out, but the lingering hold of the love potion was still in her system. "Yes James," she heard herself say, the taste of the jelly and peanut butter melting away as the potion swirled through her system. "Thank you, love."

"That's my girl," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "You ladies have fun."

 _Help me,_ her thoughts whimpered as the iron door slammed shut; snuffing out the light.

* * *

Wc; 1032


End file.
